


Life is Good

by semifunctionalfangirl



Category: H2O Delirious - Fandom, H2OVanoss - Fandom, VanossGaming (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Delitoonz BROTP, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, minor Minicat, minor Terrornuckle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semifunctionalfangirl/pseuds/semifunctionalfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accidental invitation from Cartoonz, the crew is coming to Greensboro. Delirious decides it's finally time to meet them, even though his crush on Vanoss could lead to trouble. What will happen when you throw 10 Youtubers into one house?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Good

It took three rings for Jonathon to be coherent enough to realize it was his phone. He sleepily reached towards his bedside table and answered without checking to see who it was.

“What do you want?” He asked, his voice thick from disuse.

He was greeted by a frantic Cartoonz, who was talking much too quickly for his sleep-addled brain to keep up with.

“Luke!” He yelled, catching the other man’s attention. “Slow the fuck down and tell me what’s wrong.”

“I may or may not have invited the entire crew to Greensboro for a small gaming convention that’s taking place downtown.”

Jonathon shot up out of bed. “You did what?”

“Vanoss brought it up, and then they were like ‘Isn’t that where you live, Cartoonz?’ and then I panicked and told them they could stay with me.”

“Are you fucking serious? They are all coming? Here?” Jonathon ground his palm into his eye. “You know that means I have to meet them, right?”

“Man, I am so sorry. I know you’re not ready yet…”

Jonathon sighed. “No man, it’s not your fault. It should’ve happened already.”

“You can always say you have to go out of town for that weekend.” Luke suggested. “I don’t want to force you into something just because I have a big fucking mouth.”

“That would be way too suspicious. They would know.” Jonathon told him. With another sigh, he made a decision. “They can stay with me.”

There was silence from the other end. “Are you…are you sure?”

“Yeah. They’re my best friends; they should know what I look like. And I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t anxious to meet them. “

Cartoonz took on a teasing tone. “Anxious to meet one in particular I’m sure.”

“Cartoonz, I will kill you.”

“You know I’m just messing with you, Delirious.”

“That’s one secret that I will definitely be keeping from them.” Jonathon warned.

“You know I won’t say anything. Although I don’t think any of them will give a shit that you’re gay, Jon.” Cartoonz reasoned.

“You’ve played with them, Luke. You know how they can be.”

“Yeah but how much of that is true and how much is entertainment? Like I said, I won’t say anything.”

They hung up shortly after that and Jonathon fell back onto his bed, throwing his arm over his face.

He cannot believe this is happening. After three years, he’s finally going to meet his crew and they’re finally going to be able to put a face with the maniacal voice. After three years, he’s finally going to meet Vanoss, the man he’s been secretly in love with for the past year. And now, Vanoss was going to be in his house, under the same roof. The thought alone was enough to elicit a tortured groan from him.

After a few minutes, he dragged himself out of bed to start the day. He had a recording session with Evan and the crew soon and he needed to shower and eat.

He was barely out of the shower before his phone was blowing up with unread messages and missed calls. “For fucks sake.” He quickly shot off a message to the group to let them know he was coming before quickly dressing. He ran downstairs to the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal before retreating back to his room to answer the Skype call.

“It’s about goddamn time.” Wildcat exclaimed as the call joined.

“Shut the hell up.” He joked.

“Hey man, have you talked to Cartoonz?” Vanoss asked.

“Um, yeah. He called me this morning and let me know what was happening.”

“We don’t have to come if it’s really uncomfortable for you.” Vanoss said softly.

“Yeah man, we know how you are with your privacy.” Moo interjected.

“No, it’s time I met you guys.” Jonathon told them, touched that his friends cared. “Actually, it was decided that you guys would stay with me. I have more room in my house than Cartoonz does.”

“Really?” Vanoss asked excitedly. “I mean, only if you’re sure, man. We wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“Will you shut up, Evan?” Marcel exclaimed. “Of course we’ll intrude. We finally get to see the man behind the mask. You don’t really wear that mask in real life do you?”

Jonathon looked at the Jason mask that sat next to his computer and grinned. “Only when I need to.”

“Oh fer focks sake, can we get on with it?” Nogla asked. “Not that I’m not excited, Delirious.”

“No worries, Nogla. Let’s get ‘er goin’!” And just like that, Delirious took his place.

They played GTA 5 for six hours, plenty of time for all of them to get enough footage for a quality video, until all that was left in the call was Vanoss and Delirious.

“You okay?” Evan asked after Delirious was uncharacteristically silent.

“Yeah… I just…” Jonathon sighed. Besides Luke, Evan was his best friend. Which is why being in love with him was so hard. How could he ruin such an important relationship? Besides his sexuality, Evan knew everything about Jonathon. And he easily knew when something was wrong. “I’m just nervous. What if…what if in real life, you guys don’t like me?”

“What do you mean in real life, Jonathon? This is real life. Everyone already likes you. Why would seeing your face change that?” Evan told him gently. “You don’t have anything to worry about. We love you for you. Delirious or Jonathon.”

“Thanks, Evan.” He did feel a bit more relieved about the situation.

“Anytime, Jon.”

The convention was in two weeks, which nearly gave Jonathon a heart attack when he found out. It was hardly any time for him to prepare himself.

Cartoonz took control of getting the tickets and press passes, and helped Jonathon clean and arrange his house for the eight people that would be staying there.

The two weeks flew by for Jonathon, and suddenly, it was the night before everyone was set to arrive. It was decided that everyone would Uber it to his house, considering the varying arrival times of flights. He was expecting Vanoss, Mini, Lui, and Daithi at around 9, as they all managed to get on the same connecting flight to North Carolina. Brock and Tyler we’re set to arrive around 11:30 while Marcel and Brian were to be in by 1.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. He opened it to Cartoonz, who was laden with a bottle of whiskey in one hand, and a six pack in the other.

“Pick your poison.” He said with a grin. Jonathon laughed before grabbing the whiskey and dragging his friend into the house.

“How did you know?”

Luke fixed him with a look that screamed ‘Are you serious?’ which only cause Jonathon to laugh harder.

He led him to the kitchen, where he removed two shot glasses from the cabinet. Neither said a word as Jonathon poured two shots. They cheered, and knocked them back.

“I figured you’d need to loosen up a bit tonight.” Luke said as he opened his Stella.

“You’d be right.” Jonathon took another shot.

The two continued drinking well into the night. Suddenly, Jonathon looked wildly around the room, his gaze finally falling on Cartoonz. “Where the hell is everyone going to sleep?” He whispered, shocked that he only thought of this now, well after half a bottle of whiskey.

So, the two spent the next hour assigning rooms to their friends.

“Tyler and Craig in a bedroom, obviously.” Luke started.

“Why is that obvious? Nevermind, I don’t want to know. Okay, what about Moo and Vanoss in the other room?” Jonathon suggested, trying with all his might to keep Evan far away from his own room.

“Fuck no. Brian and Brock. Vanoss can bunk with you.” Luke looked mighty proud of himself.

“Cartoonz…” Jonathon warned. “No way.”

“No but hear me out. We put Lui and Nogla on the pull out, and Marcel on the other couch. Which leaves no room for Vanoss anywhere, but in your room.” He said smugly.

Jonathon could think of a million different reasons why that was a horrible idea, but for whatever reason, couldn’t voice them. Luke took his silence as an agreement and the rooms were settled.

It wasn’t much long after their discussion that Luke passed out on the couch they were sitting on, his feet resting in Jonathon’s lap. Jonathon, just coherent enough to realize he’d be far too uncomfortable in his current position, gently moved Luke’s feet and slid off of the couch. He made his way upstairs and collapsed on his bed, fully clothed.

The next morning, Jonathon audibly cursed both Cartoonz and Jack Daniels as his alarm went off. With a short glance at the time, he shot out of bed, realizing he had only 10 minutes before the first group was set to arrive. The hangover made him double over, and he vowed never to make such sudden movements again.

He made his way to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, before popping a few ibuprofen. As he walked back into his room, he barely had time to change before Cartoonz was shouting up the stairs.

 “They’re here!” Was what he heard and his heart began to beat erratically. It was time.

He braced himself and padded out of his room and down the stairs. He didn’t see anyone in his living room or front foyer, but he heard laughter coming from the kitchen.

The first person he saw was Cartoonz, who had somehow lost his shirt in the middle of the night. Cartoonz shrugged when he noticed his look.

Mini came around the corner next, with a shit-eating grin. “Delirious!” He pulled him into a hug. Jonathon didn’t know how to react at first, but soon got the hint and hugged back just as tight.

He got more reserved hugs from both Lui and Daithi.

And then there was Evan. Jonathon’s mouth went dry at the sight of him. He was so much more attractive in person, with his chiseled face and broad shoulders. He was slightly shorter than Jonathon. But, despite the grin on his face, Jonathon could tell that something was bothering him.

Evan pulled Jonathon into a tight hug and Jonathon took advantage of the opportunity to bury his face into his shoulder and smell him. His scent was earthy, clean, and overwhelmingly masculine.

The hug didn’t last long enough in his opinion before Evan held him at arm’s length and really studied his face. “Why were you so worried? You’re hot.”

Jonathon never felt the blush come so fast in his life. He coughed awkwardly, ignoring Luke’s smug face. “Yeah, so, who’s hungry?”

Time seemed to fly as the group waited for the others. Tyler had much the same reaction as Mini, while Brock took Lui and Daithi’s lead.

Tyler, Mini, Nogla, and Lui started up a game of Call of Duty while they waited for Brian and Marcel. Lui, Brock, and Evan were talking quietly in the corner.

Cartoonz cornered Jonathon in the kitchen.

“Yeah, you’re hot.”

“I will kill you in front of all of our friends.” Jonathon said, not looking away from the pile of dishes he was washing.

“You should’ve seen his face when I opened the door. Add the fact that I was shirtless… I could practically see the steam coming from his ears.” He told him.

‘Maybe that’s why he looked off earlier…’ He shook his head clear of the thought. “Are you sure that you’re not delirious?”

Cartoonz threw his head back in laughter. “You wish, bitch. Look, I’m gonna head home and shower. I’ll be back later tonight. And I’ll bring more provisions.” He gave him a quick hug before he disappeared to wish everyone a goodbye.

It was a few minutes later, as Jonathon was lost in his own thoughts, when he felt a pair of arms around his waist. His hands stilled, and he briefly looked over his shoulder to find that it was Evan. Evan must’ve noticed the panicked look on his face and quickly retreated to the other side of the kitchen.

“I…I’m sorry…I don’t… I thought…” His stammering was quickly cut off by the ringing of the doorbell. “I’ll get it.” He rushed from the kitchen.

Jonathon stood frozen, unsure of what just happened. He wasn’t able to get very far into his thoughts before he was being rushed by an over-excited Brian and a laughing Marcel.

By the time he had a chance to really think about what happened, Cartoonz was back with more alcohol, and Jonathon decided that he didn’t even want to think about it.

Tyler was the loud drunk and it wasn’t too far into the night before he demanded a game of Truth or Dare.

“That seems dangerous.” Evan reasoned, as he was the most sober of all of them.

“Let’s do it!” Daithi shouted.

Everyone agreed (some rather reluctantly) and they sat in a circle in the center of the living room. Jonathon found himself in between Evan and Brock, and, despite the awkwardness from before, he had propped his head on Evan’s shoulder.

The game started as Daithi dared Lui to prank call Droidd and then progressed in much of the similar manner. By the time Tyler asked Jonathon, Marcel’s shirt was around his head like a turban, Evan had shotgunned 2 beers in succession, and Brock and Brian shared a kiss.

“Alright Delirious,” Tyler started. “Truth or Dare?”

Afraid of what the dare could entail (like kissing Evan for instance), he confidently said, “Truth”.

“Are you gay?”

It was so much worse than Jonathon thought. This was his worst nightmare coming true. He froze and his eyes grew wide.

“Tyler… that’s not appropriate.” Evan said, coming to his rescue.

“Why not?” Wildcat threw up his hands. “It’s not like anyone will give a shit. Half of us are more inclined towards the same sex as it is.”

There was silence from the whole group. “Really?” Tyler groaned loudly. “I bet I can guess each one of your sexualities.”

“I don’t think…”

“Actually,” Brock interrupted Evan quietly. “I kinda want to see how this plays out.”

Tyler nodded with a smug grin. “Alright, let’s start with who’s straight. That would be Nogla, Lui, Cartoonz, and Marcel. Brian, Evan, Mini, and I are bisexual. Which leaves Brock and Jonathon, who are both gay.” Again, there was silence. Jonathon looked around the group in shock. No one was defending themselves, or negating anything Wildcat just said.

“Tyler, what the fuck?” Mini exclaimed. “How could you possibly know any of that?”

“My gaydar is on point. Was I wrong?”

After a second, everyone shook their heads.

“Now, does anyone give a shit that Jonathon is gay?” He asked the group.

“Of course not.”

“No fucking way.”

“Hell no.”

Jonathon felt like the weight of the world had been lifted completely off of his shoulders. His friends knew, and didn’t care. Hell, half of them were bisexual… including Evan. He shot a quick glance in his direction, finding him staring right back. A blush crept up his face and he turned back to the group.

After that, everyone decided they had enough of the game and decided to call it a night.

Evan followed Jonathon back to his room and stood awkwardly at the door while Jonathon search for his pajamas.

“Jon…” He started.

Jonathon turned around. “What’s wrong?”

“About earlier…” Evan clasped his hands tightly together. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking. I saw Luke without a shirt and walking around like he owned the place and then I saw you and…God, you were everything I expected and more. I was overwhelmed and I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I know Wildcat said Luke was straight but I’d understand if you just really wanted to keep your relationship under wraps.”

Suddenly, everything clicked in his mind. Evan was jealous. That’s what Jonathon sensed when he met them. He thought he and Luke were together. Evan wanted him.

“Luke and I are definitely not together. He’s like my brother.” He took a step closer to Evan. “Are you jealous of Luke, Evan?”

Evan’s face turned crimson. “No…I just… I…” Jonathon reached him and took his hands into his own. Evan glanced down, his eyes unable to tear away. “Yes. I’ve like you for so long. I’ve tried to date other people, just to try and get your voice out of my head, your laugh. But I would come home every night, dissatisfied until I called you. I think I’m hopelessly in love with you, Jonathon.”

Despite his shock at finally hearing those words, Jonathon wasted no more time. He grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. It was gentle, just lips moving flawlessly together and it ended much too soon for either’s liking.

“I guess it’s good that I’m desperately in love with you too.” Evan’s grin nearly stopped his heart and the next kiss was more enthusiastic.

The two collapsed on the bed, content to just hold each other. They fell asleep after hours of talking, of making up for lost time, sneaking a few kisses in between conversations.

Jonathon woke up with the feeling of Evan’s arms wound tight around his waist and knew that this was the happiest he’s ever been.

“Good morning, Delirious.” Evan mumbled into his neck.

“Good morning, Vanoss.” He said with a laugh. Evan placed a soft kiss on the back of his neck and Jonathon shuddered. “We have to get up.”

“Nope. They can all fend for themselves.”

Jonathon laughed. “They’re my guests, Evan. Besides, I’m making pancakes.”

Evan’s stomach growled. “Traitor.” He murmured to it.

Jonathon untangled himself, his face hurting from smiling. He placed a kiss on Evan’s lips before getting out of bed.

“Hey, Jon… how do you want to approach this?” Evan asked from the bed, gesturing between the two of them. “Should we tell the guys?”

Jonathon allowed a frown to grace his face. Did Evan think he was to be a secret?

Evan must have realized immediately what he said, as he backtracked quickly. “Not that I don’t want to tell them. I’ll tell the whole world. I just want to make sure that it’s what you want.”

“I want to tell them. Maybe not the whole world just yet.” The smile was back. Evan got out of bed and pulled him into a hug.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jonathon replied. “Now hurry up and get dressed before the vultures eat all the food.”

The rest of the crew took the news of their relationship with excitement. Daithi went as far as to exclaim, “H2OVanoss is real! My ship has sailed!”

Luke gave Jonathon a hug, proclaiming that he was proud of him, and happy that everything worked out.

Brian and Brock announced that they had been secretly dating since E3, much to the surprise of everyone but Luke and Tyler.

Tyler looked pensive for a moment after congratulating the two, before he screamed “Fuck it!” and pulled Mini into a kiss. Mini looked stunned before he melted into Tyler’s arms.

Jonathon had no idea what was going on, but he wouldn’t trade any of them for the world. He had his best friends all together, and he finally, finally, had the love of his life on his arm.

Life was good.


End file.
